Vengeance
by ccrulz
Summary: Someone is killing lycan, Coreen may be in danger and Vicki and Marjory have some issues with their vampires..
1. The Hunter

He hunkered down in the bushes under the cover of night, hoping the hunter would give up. His heart was beating wildy in his chest. He was panicked, nowhere to run.

The hunter had his rifle at the ready. He had his night vision scope up, looking through it for any signs of the creature. He was going to get it between the eyes, that was his hope as he grinned, his mouth twitching. The creature was an abomination. It needed to die. He would not rest until all of them were dead, even if it took his full lifetime to do it.

The boy kept as still as possible. He could smell the hunter inching toward him. He could smell the sweat, the anger that the hunter carried in him. He leaned back on his haunches. A twig cracked sounding as loud as a firecracker in the dead of night.

The hunter swung his rifle around toward the sound. He smiled slowly, spittle dripping from his lips as he licked them in fervered frenzy.

"Gotcha.." he whispered as he sighted it.

The boy knew he had to try and run, run for his life. He turned and bolted, a shot ringing out next to his ear.

"Damn!" yelled the hunter,"I'm comin' after ya you son-of-a-bitch, I'll get all you sons-a-bitches!!" and he took off after the creature.

The boy ran and ran, branches lashing across his body. He ran through water, jumping over small bushes. He never looked behind him.

The hunter stopped. The creature was in a clearing at a dead run but nothing obstructed his view. He raised his rifle, it wouldn't be between the eyes but a head shot was just as good.

He steadied his arm, sighted him, the shot echoing out forever. The bullet whistled through the air, hitting it's target.

The boy's body jerked on impact nearly folding in two. He made no sound as the bullet had peirced his throat, cutting his vocal cords. He lay on the ground, clutching the gaping wound, opening and closing his mouth, no sound coming out of it.

That was how the hunter found him. He had his rifle still ready, another round chambered.

He looked down at the creature, who was now half human again.

"Nice doggie, it will be over soon.." he raised his rifle, putting the cold steel against his forehead, his finger on the trigger.

"I should let you bleed to death, you vile creature. But then, you might heal so I'll put you out of your misery."

The look in the boy's eyes was pure fear. He didn't know why the man wanted him dead, he didn't even know the man.

The hunter pulled the trigger, a sure kill shot. A silver bullet to the brain. The werewolf would not recover.

Vicki had a lot to mull over. Her mother had remarried, Coreen was about to get married, she was four months pregnant and her mother was five months pregnant with her sibling. It had a been a wild few months. She was glad to be distracted with work. She was still working on building a relationship with Pierre, who had turned out to be a wonderful husband and step-father, so far. She was lost in her thoughts when Henry walked in the door, she felt him rather than heard him.

Never looking up she said,"Hey handsome, where ya been?"

"Doing a little shopping," He answered back, swiftly at her side. He bent over for a kiss, putting his hand gently on her stomach.

"Boy? Girl?" he prodded.

She shook her head at him.

"I told you, I"m not telling you yet. You can wait for the sonogram, " she could sense what it was but she didn't want to be the one to tell him. He had his heart set on a little girl.

"That's a month away," he sighed knowing she would not give in to him, not on this anyway. He even tried during a moment of passion, didn't work. Couldn't blame him for trying.

He kissed her tenderly, his hand still on her stomach. She turned into his kiss,entwining her fingers in his hair and moaning into his mouth.

Henry jumped suddenly, as did Vicki.

His eyes widened, smiling so big that his beautiful white teeth could have lit the whole room.

"Did you feel that?" he asked excitedly.

She nodded. The baby had moved for the first time for Henry. Vicki had felt little flutters here and there but nothing like that. She was thrilled for Henry.

The phone rang bringing them back to the reality that they had to work rather that enjoy the fact that their little offspring was making itself known.

"Nelson Investigations, Vicki speaking," Henry had encouraged Vicki to keep the "Nelson" part of the name as to not confuse clients. Vicki was happy he had agreed, she was going to anyway, it was just better to let him think it was his idea.

'Oh, hey Mike, ..yeah, Henry's here...really? Vicki raised her eyebrows at Henry who could hear the conversation on the other end.

"Sure, we'll...no I won't get sick..yeah you too." Vicki slammed the phone down.

She had been very sick during the first part of her pregnancy with the twins, this one had gone much smoother. Mike had shown her some graphic photos, causing her to vomit into her trash can.

"Someone was shot with a silver bullet?" Henry asked his jaws clenching. That could only mean the dead person was a werewolf and that the shooter knew. That meant the dead person was probably related to...

"Vicki, Henry!!" Coreen nearly ran them down as they were exiting the office.

"Whoa!" Vicki said, protecting her stomach from Coreen's sudden onslaught. Henry growled at Coreen, "be careful"

"Sorry.." Coreen said raising her eyebrows, flailing her hands everywhere, " it's Gwen. One of her grandson's has gone missing."

Vicki flipped her cellphone open as they were heading for the car, dialing the house phone. She wanted a description of Gwen's grandson before she went out.

_Please, God, don't let it be him_...


	2. Danger

The man sat in his chair in the cabin. He turned the television up louder as he cleaned his rifle. The cabin was typical. Animal heads were mounted everywhere. Deer, elk, bear, stuffed raccoons, squirrels, you name it, it was there. It was a small cabin with a living area, a very tiny cooking area and a loft bed. Very simplistic. Very secluded. The better to carry out his evil plan of extinction. He laughed at himself, to himself.

"In news today, another body was found. It appears to be the body of a young boy, shot through the head, no other details given.."

The man was proud of his handiwork. He glanced up at the television, then back down, his head shooting up again. He narrowed his eyes, rushing over to the screen to get a better look.

"Fitzroy?" he said to the figure walking in the background of the crime scene.

"Vic, looks like he was chased," Mike said pointing back to where the boy came from.

Vicki nodded, "I gathered that." Vicki had herself already traced the path with her eyes, noting the first spot the blood was found. One of the perks, or curses depending on how you looked at it, of being pregnant was that Vicki could smell blood ten times stronger than she normally could. She could also make out other smells, just not as distinctly as blood.

She walked over to the grass, bending to the spot that the first drops had hit. She touched the grass, getting a jolt up her arm. She jerked away frowning and shaking her hand. She stood up, rubbing her hand. It tingled, like she had touched magic. But werewolves weren't magic..they had power but not magic. So...the bullet must have something magical in it..or so was her theory for now.

Henry was immediately by her side.

"What's wrong?" He said

"I don't know, yet." she answered, still deep in thought.

Mike was motioning for them to come over.

"Hey, so.." he began to whisper,"what do you think?"

He was searching their faces. This was their area of expertise, not his. Crowley had put Vicki on payroll, good for police business she said. Vicki did a lot of damage control for her.

"We think he was a lycan," Vicki said quietly not wanting to be overheard.

"Yeah, I _got_ that," Mike said gesturing in circles with his hands in the air, showing his frustration.

"WHY is the question? Sport, revenge.." Mike pressed Vicki for more information, any information.

"I would say a little of both really," Vicki said, still searching the perimeter for anything useful.

"Great," Mike said rubbing his face with both hands.

It would be three weeks until full moon, she knew that whoever was doing this would not strike during that time. The Lycan's have full control and power during this phase. Only stupidity or rage would cause someone to make a mistake like that.

Coreen was fidgeting at her desk anxiously awaiting Vicki's call. She didn't want the dead boy to be dead at all but much less one of her own family. A family that she had just recently found. Since finding out her true ancestry, Coreen had discovered her abilities. Her twin, Colleen, was more lycan, Coreen more mystical something she was thrilled with. Coreen could sense things before they happened, a pre-cognitive skill, she could move objects, telekinesis, she could used spells and incantations too. She did change a tiny bit when she became angry, but she had never changed fully over to a werewolf. She wouldn't have minded that either.

The phone ringing made her break the pencil she had been tapping on the desk in half. Coreen had discovered her strength too, almost like a switch had been turned on. The charm that had kept everything at bay for so many years had worn off.

"Nelson Investiga... Vicki!! Oh my gosh..what did you find...oh," she said sadly.

"No, I'll tell her, she's my mother, thanks Vicki." Coreen hung up the phone dreading having to give her mother the sad news.

She sighed. Coreen had grown up a lot in the past year. She had found her family, realized that Vicki and Henry were so much more to her than she knew, she discovered her abilities and was about to marry the love of her life, Clark. Now, she had to be really grown up and tell her mother horrific news.

As she started out of the office, a large man entered in.

"This the office of that Fitzroy fella?"

He scared Coreen at first, not from fear but from being startled.

"Yes, can I help you?" Coreen was much more secure than she used to be.

"Yeah, I need to talk to him 'bout somethin'" he said, Coreen could swear he was sniffing her. He was circling her, looking her up and down.

She was getting pissed off now.

"They are out on a case." She said angrily.

"They? They who?"

"I really don't have to tell you, but is wife, she's the owner of the business."

"And how did you find this place anyway? It doesn't say Fitzroy anywhere." Coreen had become suspicious after working with Vicki for so long.

"I got ways, I make phone calls, things happen." That's all he said, no more explanation.

He was really staring her down, sniffing her more intently now.

" I smell it on you." He growled out.

Coreen rolled her eyes, "As if! You smell what?" she asked, trying to indiscreetly sniff her armpits thinking she must have b.o. She wasn't thinking lycan or her mystical powers.

She had her arms across her chest. She was frowning at him, he was keeping her from getting to her mother.

"You are not full blood but you have something.." he trailed off.

She put her hands on her hips, yelling at him,"LOOK, mister, I don't know WHO you are and I don't care but I have somewhere to be." She whirled around to grab her bag and as she came back around...darkness.


	3. Attacked

Mike, Vicki and Henry walked away from the crime scene and the t.v. crews to talk more in private.

"What makes you think it's both Vic?" Mike asked.

"For starters, you can tell he was chased, the pattern in the brush, broken limbs and twigs," she pointed out to the area he had obviously come from.

"Next, he was hit in the throat first, from behind. He fell where he was hit and then the gun, assuming it's a hunting rifle by the caliber, was put right next to his forehead," she shrugged, "whoever did this stalked the boy, then walked up to him and killed him point blank. If that's not vengeance, I don't know what is. And the fact that he chased him down AFTER shooting him in the throat, that suggests sport."

"Or just plain sick," Mike added.

"Yeah, that too." Vicki agreed.

Mike turned to Henry for the first time, "What's your take?"

"I agree with Vicki," Henry started,"whoever did this, they weren't just defending themselves or just angry, they are cruel, villainous."

"That's what I was afraid of but the million dollar question, is the person or thing that did this, human? That's going to be my problem, not the stiff."

Vicki cocked her head at Mike, she hated when he called them "stiffs".

"Sorry Vic," Mike caught himself and said, "victim."

When they decided they could do no more at the scene, they decided to take the bullet fragment to Rajani to see if she could pull anything interesting from it.

"Hello, all three, wow! To what do I owe the honor?" the doctor said smiling.

They gave her the short version.

"Well, I will do the autopsy as well as check out the properties of the bullet," she said turning it over in her gloved hand,"although it just looks like a simple silver bullet, but with you three," she gestured, "nothing is usually simple."

"Right,"Vicki said,"by the way, when I touched the area on the grass where he first bled out, I felt a shock, like a pinch of some sort. Any ideas?"

Their good doctor friend was privy to all that had occurred in their lives. She knew Vicki was alluding to her magic.

"Hmm, I will give that some thought, so boy or girl?" Rajani said pointing to her stomach, rubbing it softly. Vicki was barely showing even at four months, nothing like the twins when she ballooned out as if she would pop.

"Why is that so important to everyone?" She smiled shaking her head.

"Ah, my guess is a boy, Fitzroy doesn't have the umph to blow off those..."

"Mike!!" Vicki yelled at him, stepping in between them as Henry approached the detective. She placed a hand on each men's chests.

"Boys..that's enough." She warned.

Rajani thought it was hilarious.

"I was kidding, can't you take a joke? Jeez, come on!! Aren't we past the anger stage and hey, you popped her with twins the first time! " Mike said shrugging his shoulders, putting his hands in the air.

"Sorry, Mike. We've just had an interesting few months, you know," Vicki said. Mike nodded. He knew all about the situation with Robert Nelson, everything. Henry was a little sensitive, especially now, when it came to Vicki.

Henry smiled, relaxing the tension in the room.

"I guess I should say thank you detective, that somewhere in that tirade is a compliment of sorts. But for the life of me, I can't figure out where." Henry said saccharin sweet.

"Okay, now that we've had our display of whose dick is bigger for the day, let's go," Vicki said motioning them both out.

She shrugged and shook her head at Rajani, who was still laughing, then turned to her two "boys" and pushed them out of the door.

"By the way," Mike said on the way out,"whose dick is bigger?' he taunted Vicki, smiling over at Henry.

"You really want an answer?" to which Henry smiled over at Mike.

Amazing how a vagina could rule the world...

As Clark exited the elevator, he heard a thud come from Vicki's office. He ran for the door which was slightly ajar.

A huge man came running past him, nearly knocking him down. Clark caught a putrid stench from the man.

"Hey! What are you doing? Who are you?" Clark might look small, but being a member of the Fae, he was very strong and powerful.

He rushed into the office afraid of what might have happened. His stomach lurched at what he saw.

Coreen was lying on her back on the floor, a huge knot forming over her left eye.

Clark bent down, checking for vitals. He put her head in his lap, cradling her, stroking her hair.

"Coreen? Coreen, are you okay?" He whispered to her, kissing the knot gently.

Tears were forming in his eyes, which had changed to that strange color whenever his Fae released within him.

Coreen moaned, turning her head slightly. She was alive, for now, at least.

Clark got his cellphone out, dialing 911.

After getting an ambulance in route, he dialed Vicki.

She was not happy...


	4. The Hospital

Vicki made Henry race to the hospital.

"That son-of-a-bitch!! Whoever attacked her..." Vicki was more volatile when she was pregnant, if that was even possible.

"Vicki, don't you think you should call Gwen too?" Henry asked trying to distract her for a moment.

"Oh, my gosh yes," Vicki.

"Wait, what about the twins?" Vicki stopped dialing.

"Have her bring them, I'll take them home. You can stay with her if," he pointed his finger at her," you promise me that you'll do nothing dangerous while I'm not there." He finished by raising one eyebrow at her.

"Who me?" Vicki asked sarcastically.

Gwen arrived at the hospital just after Vicki and Henry. The twins thought they were just meeting their father there in order to go home with him. Abbie however, was suspicious as usual.

"So why couldn't you just come home, daddy?" she said standing in an identical "whatever" stance that Vicki used often.

"Well, sweetie," he said bending down to look her in the eyes, "Because Aunt Gwen and mommy needed to visit someone here for a case. It was faster to meet here." He smiled at her, hoping that sufficed.

"Uh, huh," she was becoming more like Vicki everyday. Henry thought that maybe he should rethink the whole girl thing again. Three Vicki's? He shuddered at the thought, yet thinking what a rush it would be.

Vicki saw Gwen into the hospital and went over to the twins. When their parents had finally told them about the baby, they were thrilled. Abbie loved to lay her head on her mother's belly and talk to the baby. Ward liked to rub her belly very softly and gently.

"Mommy!" They both yelled as she bent down to take them in her arms. Seeing crimes like the one she saw today, she was more appreciative of her children, grateful for everyday they were safe.

"You two be good for daddy okay?" she gave them both a kiss and a big hug. She turned to Henry, he wrapped himself around her.

"I don't like this, you know that." Henry said to her a muscle twitching in his jaw.

"I know, but Gwen is here and other family members are on their way. I'm in a den of wolves..how safe is that?" She kidded him.

He was still serious. He put his hand on her stomach, the baby kicked him again as if reassurring him that all was well.

"See, even little bit here thinks it's okay." Vicki said kissing him chastely, since they were in front of the kids. The twins always covered their mouths and giggled when their parents kissed.

Henry finally let go of Vicki, took the kids and left.

Vicki watched them go and then went back into the hospital. She wasn't sure if Coreen had told Gwen or not about her grandson, but her assumption was that she hadn't so she needed to be prepared to tell her.

"How's she doing?" Vicki asked, quietly coming back into Coreen's room.

"Better, they say it's a mild concussion but she's healing rapidly." Clark responded. He was so worried that you could see all of the lines in his face twitching with nervousness.

He held her hand and stroked her hair.

Gwen stood beside her daughter holding her other hand. Gwen placed her free hand on the knot on Coreen's forehead. Coreen began to writhe somewhat as if in pain.

"What are you doing to her?" Clark was distraught. He knew Gwen wouldn't purposely hurt her but he was afraid she was doing so now, not realizing how painful it must be for Coreen.

"I'm reading her memories, to see if I can see who attacked her." Gwen had her eyes closed and when she opened them, they were wolf eyes. "I'm also transferring healing energy, to speed her healing process."

She removed her hand from Coreen's forehead and kissed her cheek.

"I love you my sweet daughter, I will find who did this to you, I promise." Gwen might be a tiny little woman, but Vicki had seen herself what she could do.

"Gwen, can I talk to you outside." Vicki took Gwen by the arm.

Gwen looked at Coreen one more time, a single tear fell from her eye. It took her years to find her, she be damned if someone was going to take her now.

The two mothers exited the room, Vicki knowing exactly how Gwen was feeling. She might not be Coreen's mother, but she was a mother herself and she loved Coreen just as much as Gwen did.

Now, Vicki had to deliver the news about her grandson...


	5. Visitors

Gwen took the news better than Vicki thought she would.

"It's his father, my son, who will be distraught. Granted, I too am angry and upset, but more than that, we need to find this person. This is someone who is randomly killing our people. Gregory was out on his first hunt alone. His favorite thing to hunt was deer." She sighed and a tear threatened to escape her eyes.

Vicki silently stood by, wondering what she could say to her. Vicki's main concern right now was Coreen. Why had she been attacked? And by whom?

"Gwen, I know that this may not be the time, but did you get anything at all from Coreen?" Vicki was hoping she had.

Gwen answered after a moment, "Somewhat. Bits and pieces. Hopefully when she awakens fully, they will fit together."

They went back into Coreen's room, Coreen was now awake. Groggy, but awake.

"Hey you.."Vicki smiled, "You could have just asked for a day off you know. You didn't have to be so dramatic."

Coreen managed a smile, wincing as she did it.

"Thanks, you always know the right thing to say."

Coreen looked over at Clark, then Gwen and back to Vicki her eyes full of worry.

"We have to find this guy Vicki. He knows Henry. He asked for him when he got there."

Vicki was shocked by this information as were Gwen and Clark.

"Henry? Why Henry? He's a vampire, not a lycan." Vicki was worried. He had found Henry through her office in a short amount of time.

"Coreen, I hate to ask, but.." Coreen stopped her, putting her hand up.

"No need to ask..I'll be glad to identify him." She looked over at Gwen, "Mom," She had recently started calling Gwen 'mom',

Gwen put her hand on hers," I know, it was Gregory."

Coreen darted her eyes away as she started to cry out of no only sadness but anger.

Clark climbed onto the bed and took Coreen in his arms, wrapping himself around her, while she buried her head in his chest.

Gwen and Vicki left the two alone, Vicki getting Mike on the phone.

"Yeah, I need a sketch artist down here at the hospital," she explained why. Mike agreed to send someone right over as well as an extra patrol officer to guard Coreen's room. Being on the squad's payroll had it's perks.

Vicki and Gwen decided to head home for the day, try to regroup and get together with the lycan council to formulate a plan.

When they arrived at Vicki's house, Vicki was surprised to find Pierre and Marjory there.

"Hey mom..what are you guys doing here?" Vicki asked, absentmindedly picking Ward up, kissing him then doing the same with Abbie. This was an every time return ritual for the Fitzroy family, hugs and kisses upon arrival. Gwen got the same treatment. The twins sensed she was upset so both of them held a hand each, dragging her off into the kitchen to get something to eat. They asked Vicki if she was hungry too but she told them no, she was but wanted to talk with the group first.

"We cooked something for you Aunt Gwen," Gwen smiled at Vicki who mouthed "good luck" as they left.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich," Henry told Vicki.

After they had left the room, Vicki turned to Marjory not understanding why she was there.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at the three of them with suspicion.

"Pierre and I decided that since Coreen was attacked in our office, it would be best if Pierre comes to help me out while you and your mom stay at the house with Gwen and the kids." Henry waited, he knew it was coming.

"Are you NEW here?" Vicki said to Henry through clenched teeth.


	6. Vamped

The hunter was readying himself to go to town, scouting out new prey. He looked at himself in the only mirror in the cabin. He was a large man, very muscular. He had dark hair and even darker eyes, almost black. His face was lined with frown lines, as if he were always scowling.

"I'll get all of them my darling, every last one. And I'll get that Fitzroy too, he will pay for his brother's crime." he spoke outloud to no one.

He walked over and looked at a framed photo. It was of a young girl, no more than seventeen or eighteen. She was beautiful with long black hair and sky blue eyes. She was perched on an old tree stump in a clearing, a very sunny day. A tear slipped from the hunter's eye. He clenched his fists and made his way out into the night.

"Vicki, we have a lead and where we are going is not really a safe or appropriate place for two pregnant women, really. We are just following a lead, we won't be gone long and we'll fill you in as soon as we get back," Henry was going for calm, trying to stop the storm before it came..too late.

Vicki had her arms crossed across her ever expanding breasts, pregnancy looked even better on her the second time around so Henry had often told her. No matter is he was a vampire or not, he was all male, breasts were always well, on the menu so to speak.

"LOOK, I think you two have lost your rabbit ass mind if you think for one minute..." while she was letting them have it, Henry looked at Pierre who nodded.

In a flash, Pierre was in front of Vicki, looking softly into her eyes.

She was in midsentence when he said," Victoria, let's go into the kitchen and talk for a moment, shall we?" He turned her around with his hand on her arm. Vicki narrowed her eyes, scowling at Henry.

Vicki left with Pierre, still looking over her shoulder at Henry.

Marjory watched to two leave with interest.

"Mmm, you know she's going to beat the hell out of both of you right?" Marjory turned and said to Henry.

"I know, but we are going to The Howling One, " Henry said, frowning after them. He knew Vicki would be royally pissed when she realized she had been vamped. He didn't want to do it, Pierre insisted. Pierre did love Vicki like his own and knew she was stubborn enough to fight them on this. He told Henry it was the only way.

Pierre came out alone, "Come, before she comes out of it. I don't know how long it will hold. She is so strong, I'm surprised it even worked."

Pierre walked over to Marjroy and took her in his arms,"I"m sorry, please do not be angry," he said kissing her forehead.

"Oh, it's not me you have to apologize to, it's the wrath of Vicki you'll be dealing with later," she kissed him full on the mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck in doing so. Henry noted how much like Vicki she really was, her stance, the way she melded herself into Pierre. No wonder, he thought to himself, if she was anything like Vicki, Pierre was one happy vamp.

Marjory watched the men leave and as she turned, there stood Vicki in the living room, keys in hand.

"So, you goin' with me or not mother?"

Oh, hell, it didn't work after all...


	7. The Howling One

**A/N: This chapter is name for my friend, The Video Queen..sexxynikki...her screen name fits perfectly into my story and she's always doing such great BT vids..she needed a chapter..**

The hunter was already at the club, looking, trolling, listening. He heard two of them talking.

"Yeah, tonight we are headed to a new spot," The two young men were discussing their new hunting ground.

"I thought the council said we couldn't hunt alone?" The younger of the two seemed scared, unwilling to agree to go.

"I know but hey, if we pick somewhere secluded, it's safer right? Besides, I need to feed on a run, it's been too long," the other said,stretching his legs. The younge one said he wasn't going, hoping to disuade the more experience one

"I'm still gonna go, you can stay," he told him taking in the scene in front of him.

_You'll be on a run allright,_ the hunter smiled to himself.

"Vicki," Marjory was trying to reason with her daughter,"look, they are just checking a lead..no reason to get so upset."

"UPSET!? Are you SERIOUS?? First," she starts with counting things off, "Henry tries to TELL me what we are doing, as if that's ever gonna happen, SECOND, Pierre tries to VAMP me, like THAT'S ever gonna happen and third they are going to a STRIP CLUB!" She finished with such force that Marjory jumped.

"Wait, The Howling One is a strip club?" Marjroy was following Vicki to the car. There was no point to stopping her, only doing damage control right now would help.

"Yes, mother, it's a strip club. Mostly frequented by the lycan group, however, it's pretty racy," Vicki's hormones were in overdrive, on top of the fact that the two men were going to a strip club and Pierre had tried to vamp her, Vicki was raging.

"Vicki," Marjory was still trying to calm her down,"they aren't going there for jollies." Marjory trusted Pierre fully, as Vicki did Henry.

"No, THEY aren't but there are alot of others who do, they have ways to persuade you to do things you wouldn't normally do."

Vicki was putting the car in reverse, backing out of the driveway. Marjory then realized that as sweet as their two men were, they were still men after all and if there was enough magic involved well...

"Well what are you waiting for, get the hell over there!"

Two angry pregnant wives...that's a fate worse than death..

On the drive over, Vicki did take the opportunity to talk to her mother more about her recent change of life, so to speak.

"Well, again, because I was too old to get pregnant, I chose to be turned. I wanted to be with Pierre forever, no matter what it took. It wasn't so bad really, just the first few months were hard. I couldn't come around you at all because of Henry, he would have sensed it, butI could once started the synthetic blood, but by then I had the business going, you were busy as well, so I decided to wait a bit to tell you. We didn't think I would ever get pregnant so that was a happy surprise." she rubbed her growing belly as she talked. Marjory was about a month ahead of Vicki.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Vicki asked her mother seeing how truly happy she was.

"Him? How do you know that?" Marjory had only found out recently and had planned on telling Vicki in person, she just hadn't had a chance.

"Ward drew a picture for me of his new "uncle" he said. I made him promise not to tell anyone," Vicki added," and no, I'm not telling you either, not until we have the sonogram, which now, I'm not sure I'm letting Henry go I'm so fucking mad at him right now."

"Vicki, they love you, both of them. They know you are full guns blazing and they are just trying to protect you and the baby, that's all, and, I'd like to discuss the name with you later, when you are less volitale." She finished with raising a motherly eyebrow.

Vicki sighed.

"Okay, but, I've been fine all these years, I don't need protecting mother, Henry knows I HATE that!"

"Yes, but you ARE carrying his child, he has a right to protect her..him?? " Marjory was trying to get information too.

"Not telling." Vicki stared straight ahead, hoping she was a little less angry when she caught up with those two.

Henry and Pierre entered the club with a sketch of the suspect. They went over the bar first.

It was a rather seedy strip club, one of the older ones. The newer ones were governed by the council and had rules to follow. This one was owned by an old one, one who wouldn't change his ways. There were "private" rooms in the back. The girls on stage were in various forms of dress, some were already topless. This did not interest the men in the least. They could smell the lycan in the room. Not all here were lycan, there were some humans as well.

The androgynous looking bartender came over and asked what they would like to drink. It was tall and sinewy, well-defined muscles, but not too muscular. It's hair was short, spiked on top. It's hair was white and had dark brown eyes that looked non-human but not in an obvious way. Only someone looking for it could spot it.

"Nothing, but we were wondering, have you seen this man in here before?" Henry showed him/her the picture. Henry had been told that the young man, Gregory, had been in here the night before he was killed. His hope was that this is where the hunter did his scouting.

"Yeah, but who are you first. You cops or something?" it asked.

"Not hardly, uh, what did you say your name was?" hoping that would tell him whether he was talking to a male or female. Henry couldn't smell which one it was because of the lycan in the room.

"I didn't say my name but it's Chris," great, a unisex name.

"I'm Henry, this is Pierre, we work for a PI company," he finished off.

"Oh, right, I know you, Nelson Investigations..yeah, the cops just hired your company for all the freaky-deaky stuff. If they only knew, huh?" it said leaning over, a little too close for Henry's comfort.

"Wait!" it said snapping it's fingers, "You got that hot wife that runs it too right?" Oh, good, it was a male, or was it? It didn't really matter, it just unnerved Henry because he couldn't tell.

"Okay, look can we get back to the matter at hand..have you seen this guy?" Henry said empatically pointing to the picture.

"Yeah, yeah, he was just here," then added," he was really watching two young guys talk over there," pointing to a table close to the stage.

Henry and Pierre turned but the men and the hunter were gone.

"How long ago?" Henry asked.

"Ah, maybe fifteen, twenty minutes. Hey, you're wife going to be here too?" it asked looking around.

"Don't you have a significant other maybe, because we are happily married," Henry was becoming irritated.

"Hey, it don't hurt to look, besides, I go both ways, ya know, I'd take you, her both of ya, together, separate..interested?" it smiled.

"HELL no he's not.."

Henry and Pierre froze, afraid or unable to turn to see that she really was here...


	8. Busted

Henry and Pierre turned around slowly, both women were standing there hands on hips, looking like murderous twins.

Vicki raised an eyebrow at both men and tilted her head.

"Surprised?"

"Not really," Henry sighed out.

Vicki sauntered over to the bartender, who was now grinning with lust and anticipation.

"And you," Vicki said poking her finger into it's chest," couldn't handle ME, let alone, both of us."

"I'll take the chance," it breathed out.

"In your dreams." Vicki said turning on her heel.

She grabbed Henry's arm and jerked him closer to her, the music had become so loud she had to lean into his ear.

"You are so gonna get it later..and not in a good way," Vicki was more pissed than Henry had ever seen her.

Pierre was standing close to Marjory waiting his turn, he knew it was coming.

"And you," Vicki said, yelling at him over the music, "you and I will be talking later." She motioned for both of them to follow her out.

As they were exiting the club, they noticed a woman being manhandle by a man.

"Come on," the man slurred," you know you want it, that's why you work here you little slut." he was grabbing her ass, putting his hands on her breast and pulling her into his lap. She didn't look more than fifteen but Vicki knew she had to be twenty-one to be here. If she was a lycan, she could be older. They were not allowed to turn in the club, they weren't allowed to bring unwanted attention.

Henry knew what was coming.

"Vicki, wait, let us.." She put her hand in his face.

"Talk to the wrist cuz the fist is pissed," she was already on her way over and had made a fist at him as she said her little rhyme. Henry decided to let it go, maybe she would get her ya-ya's out now rather than later.

"Hi, need some help?" Vicki asked the girl sweetly.

The drunk beligerent man looked toward Vicki.

"Well, well, more the merrier," he said reaching out to grab Vicki.

Big mistake, huge.

Vicki intercepted the man's hand, twisted it back and heard it snap. He screamed but thankfully, the music drowned it out.

"You bitch, you broke my hand," he was cradling the injured hand.

Vicki then leaned in and kneed him in the crotch, hard enough to make him fall out of his chair and pass out.

She shook her hand off, asked the girl is she was okay and then calmly walked back over to the group.

They were all staring at her as she passed them by, heading outside to the cars.

This was going to be a long night...

The hunter was watching from his vehicle with interest at Fitzroy and the group he was exiting with.

"I'm comin' for you when I'm done boy.."


	9. Gotcha

The young boy from the club didn't want to go, he told Kevin he was scared.

"Man, we are wolves," he howled after saying it," we can't kill this guy easy. Stop being a pussycat..meoooowww," he teased him making a clawing motion with his hands.

Kevin shook his head and jumped out of the car, heading down into the new clearing. Kevin got on all fours and started sniffing...the night air was filled with the scent of all kinds of forest creatures. He never saw or heard the hunter.

Jack, the young boy in the car, heard Kevin scream. He jumped over into the driver's seat and started the car. His hands were shaking so badly, he couldn't find the lights at first. When he finally did, he saw the hunter standing in front of the car, full view with the headlights on. He had the rifle aimed at him. He threw it into to drive, hitting the hunter dead on. He looked in is rearview..he had hit him hand't he?

He was sweating and panting, he'd left his lycan brother. He looked in the sideview. The man was standing up slowly, bringing the rifle to his shoulder.

He fired, Jack screamed. It hit the trunk of the car. Jack floored it. He was around the corner in no time, too far for the hunter to catch him.

The hunter walked over to Kevin and kicked his body. No movement..good he was dead. He had to get out there, find the witness.

He knelt down beside him, "Gotcha," and walked off.

Kevin didn't let his breath out until he heard the hunter drive off.

He had been hit in the chest, but the flask he had in his pocket had taken some of the sting out. He was bleeding profusely.

He heard the car again. He heard the door slam and he held his breath.

"Kevin! Oh, my God..I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." it was Jack.

"Jack..." Kevin rasped out.

Jack held his hand over the wound in Kevin's chest.

"I"ve called for help. Hang on man, hang on!" Jack was crying.

"..ssooorryy.." Kevin whispered out.

"Don't talk man, help is coming."

"..gotcha..he said gotcha..." Kevin the lost consiousness.

The drive home was long and quiet. Vicki had told her mother to ride with Pierre in her car, she would ride with Henry in the jag.

Henry had a death grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles white.

"Look," he finally said after a long silence,"I know you are angry, but you have to understand.."

"ANGRY doesn't cover it! I don't have to understand shit..you and Pierre.." she growled, throwing her hands up in the air,"tried to vamp ME, ME of all people..what the hell were you thinking Henry?"

"I was thinking of the maniac that is killing people and for some unkown reason, wants me too. So I don't know, let's see, I was thinking of my wife, my unborn child, my mother-in-law and HER unborn child..gee, Vicki what WAS I thinking?"

Vicki could see that Henry truly was distressed.

"Well, you have a lot to make up for that's all I can say," She said putting her hands across her belly, rubbing it for comfort. She knew deep down that Henry was only thinking of them.

"I can think of many ways to make it up to you." Henry smiled sexily at her.

She was doing her best to act as if it didn't bother her.

"Well, whatever." She said looking out the window, biting her lip.

Henry reached over and touched her hand that was still on her stomach. The baby kicked making Henry smile.

"See? She agrees too." Vicki rolled her eyes at him.

Pierre was having less problems with Marjory than he thought, until now.

"I think you should talk to her, tell her what you did when she was in college. Then, she will understand why you protect her so much."

"No, she will only be angrier. She will think I'm trying to run her life."

"Isn't that what fathers do?" Marjory asked him, teasing him a little, knowing that he felt as if Vicki were his own daughter.

He still refused, "No, I have hurt her enough."

"If you don't tell her I will." Marjory pressed.

"You woulnd't?" Pierre's eyes widened.

This was Vicki's mother, of course she would.


	10. Franklin Johns

When they arrived home, the kids were already down and Gwen told them Mike had called.

"He said to let you know there may be some kind of connection to the guy and a girl that went missing ten years ago, she was never found. This guy, someone name Franklin Johns, claimed that a werewolf attacked his daughter and took her. Now, from what the report says, it's just a crazy man rambling on. Anyway, Mike asked you to call him so he could give you details."

"Thanks Gwen," Vicki said, she had been in to see the twins when they got home and had come back so Gwen could fill her in. Marjory and Pierre had gone downstairs to the basement room that Henry had converted into a spare room/play area/ game room. It came in handy for visitors. It also afforded everyone more privacy.

"And Vicki?" Gwen said before Vicki dialed Mike.

"Yes?"

"Never go to bed angry.." Gwen said and winked as she walked away.

Vicki sighed, she still wanted to be mad but just couldn't. She knew they were right, that she would have never agreed to stay and they did what they thought was best. She still planned on talking to Pierre when things settled.

"I agree," Henry said, coming up behind her. He too had seen to the twins, kissing them gently as Vicki had done earlier.

"Hmm, we'll see," she chided, calling Mike.

"Hey Vic," Mike said from the other end.

"Seems like our suspect has a history with werewolves. The department looked at it as a missing persons but when we checked into it, it seemed more like she had run off with her boyfriend, James," Mike told her.

"What did you say his name was?" Vicki heard him repeat..James..a werewolf...Henry's brother?

"Uh, okay Mike, thanks for the info..What was the daughter's name?" Vicki asked.

"Uhhh..oh, here it is...Jasmine..Jasmine Johns..helpful maybe?" Yes, it was..very helpful.

When Vicki hung up she filled Henry in.

"So, you think this James is my brother? Why? I'm sure there are a million James half of which might be lycan," he knew that was an exaggeration but, she got the point.

"Yeah, but how many lycan James have a vampire brother named Henry?" she smiled at him..she smiled at him..thank God.

"Point taken."

She started for their bedroom..."Coming?" she said never looking at him.

"I hope so.." he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." she answered back.

Vicki peeled off her clothing very seductively knowing Henry was watching.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." She said never looking at him. She was slowly unbuttoning her shirt, slipping it down her arms, letting it fall to the floor. She slid her pants down, wiggling her hips as she did it, making Henry groan. He was already down to nothing but his silk boxers. She acted as though she were unware that he had a firm erection already, the tip teasing her from the band of his boxers.

She stood there in nothing but her bra and panties, her little pregnant tummy barely bulging. Henry found this to be extremely sexy, her pregnancy, the way her breasts spilled out of her bra just enough to tease, her nipples hardened through the bra itself.

"So, I think I'm going to take a shower and think about how long I'm going to be mad at you." She said, sexily raising her eyes to him as she dropped her bra onto the floor. She turned around, put both hands on her hips and slowly and deliberately, slid her panties down her legs, bending over as she did it. She exposed that very center that was heaven for Henry, causing him to shudder and moan. She stepped out of her panties, one leg at a time, dropping them as well. He licked his lips wanting to taste her sweetness. She stood back up, looked over her shoulder at him and turned away, heading for the shower.

Henry growled a low growl..should he follow her or not? Was she teasing him or really just thinking about it..what to do??


	11. Were You Invited?

Henry heard the shower start to run. His body ached with need, not only sexually but also physically. He and Vicki didn't fight often, but when they did it was usually a pretty good one. He wanted her, even just to hold her close. He hated when she was angry or hurt.

He followed her anyway.

Vicki counted..she gave him until ten..he made it to nine. She secretly smiled..she loved the effect she had on him. She would never let him know that she wanted and needed him just as badly.

He stepped into the shower, immediately he pressed his body behind her, kissing her neck, cupping her full breasts in his hand, thumbing her nipples, making them harder than they already were. She moaned under the pleasure that his touch was sending through her. She was feeling that familiar tickle in her stomach, one of excitement, anticipation and lust all rolled into one.

She turned to face him.

"Excuse me, vampire, did I invite you to join me?" she purred into his ear, stroking his quivering hard-on as she talked to him.

He writhed into her,"No, would you like me to go?"

He put his mouth on hers before she could answer. He kissed her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth, finding that hers was pushing right back. She let go of him, putting her arms around his back to draw him closer to her. He was cupping her ass, pulling her up to him. He slid her down onto him, she wrapped her legs around him.

She threw her head back, her eyes silver.

He thrust up into her, she scraped his back with her nails, making him arch his back in pleasure.

He pulled out of her, causing her to frown at him.

"What are you doing? You've been a bad boy, don't get in more trouble..." she teased.

"Don't worry, I'm making it up to you." He sat her on the shower bench, throwing her legs over his shoulders. She gripped the towel rack, she knew she would need something to hold onto.

Henry could do things to her that would make any other woman run for her life. He had some kind of magic that he did with his tongue..there was no description. He started out licking one side of her wet flesh, then the other. She pushed her hips into him for more. He thrust his tongue in and out of her quickly, sucking her swollen spot intermittently. He brought her several times, small orgasms then stopped altogether. She growled in frustration at him. He turned the shower off.

He picked her up and carried her out of the shower. He kissed her all the way out. She was really lost, she never let him kiss her after doing that without brushing first. She didn't give a damn tonight. He took a large towel, dried himself off seductively in front of her. He rubbed around his nipples, down his firm stomach, then dried his sack and stroked himself with the towel. She watched in anticipation, getting wetter by the minute. He then dried her off from behind, rubbing the rough towel over her breasts, taking extra time on her nipple area. She arched her back into him, she could feel him pressed hard at her back.

She took the towel from him and threw it across the bathroom. She dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth. She rimmed him at first, then dove down on him. His eyes bled black, his fangs slipped. She had brought his beast out. He thrust his hips to her rhythm. She felt him quiver, he was lost in the moment. She pulled away and stood up. They looked at each other, her eyes silver, his still black.

"I want to feed from you Henry," she knew feeding from him was orgasmic as it was for her. He offered his wrist.

"No," she shook her head,"your neck."

His eyes widened. She had done that once in her first pregnancy. The sensation of it was almost too much.

"We'd better get to the bed then." He took her hand and led her there.

He laid back on the bed, she straddled him. She didn't let him enter her. He drew her to his mouth and began to suck again. He could feel how wet she was, so close so he took her over the edge. She gripped the headboard for balance, crying out his name.

She shuddered numerous time, Henry had thrust his fingers into her as she came, increasing her pleasure. She was tight and wet, he was so ready to go in but he would wait. This was all her tonight.

She was panting as she crawled backward back down to access his neck. He turned his head to expose that sensitive area on his neck. She leaned into him, her breasts brushing his chest. He reached around, grabbed her and slipped his fingers back into her. She moaned at their entrance. He pumped her as she licked and nibbled his neck, teasing him. She finally bit down, drawing out blood. She fed slightly, nothing like Henry's feeding from her, more womanly. As she took minute amounts of his blood, she brought Henry, not fully, but he was spasming without spilling out.

When she finished, she leaned up to look at his face. His eyes were glazed over, the look of ecstacy apparent. She leaned over to him and whispered.."I love you, but don't ever try or let anyone try to vamp me again.." She leaned up and he understood. It wasn't the not letting her go, it was trying to make her let go...never again.

He picked her up and placed her on him. She was so tight, he thought he wouldn't get his large member in. She wriggled down onto to him, she was plenty wet to accomodate him. She threw her head back her eyes rolled back in her head. He manually manipulated her, causing her to writhe over him. She leaned backwards taking him in her as deep as he would go. He continued to manipulate her. She could feel herself building. She rode him like a wild horse, bucking and writhing, causing her to hit that spot on him that was the most sensitive of all. Henry was so close, trying to to go until she was ready.

"Henry..Henry...Oh, MY GOD.." she let it go, full force and fell down onto him. Henry called her name over and over, spilling into her until he thought he would pass out from the pure pleasure of it. She lay on him for a time, not wanting him to pull out of her yet. Finally, she sat up, both of them with eyes back to normal.

She leaned down to him and kissed him. She didn't care what they had been doing to each other. She lay down beside him, he cradled her in the crook of his arm.

"Vicki, I truly am sorry," he said, stroking her hair.

"I know, but, for future reference, remember how I told you not to bite the bartenders?"

"Yes."

"I take that back."

With that, they laughed got dressed and slept.

The hunter waited, he waited for this moment. He sat outside of the Fitzroy house. All of the lights were out. He would come back tomorrow night..Fitzroy would be dead at his hand, along with his brother, the one who took his daughter. He would find James through Henry and kill them both.

The hunter never saw the figure come up beside his car...


	12. A Father

Franklin Johns was yanked out of the car by an unkown figure. He was thrown to the ground, the figure stood towering over him.

The hunter, who so willingly killed those he hunted, had now become the victim. He began pleading for his life, like the coward he was.

"PP...pplll..pllease..I'm ssss...sorry.." He held his arms over his face, blocking the view of the figure, afraid to look.

The figure stood firm, not moving, not speaking.

Soon, the hunter saw nothing but blackness, laying there with blood spilling from his mouth and nose, he was thrown over the attacker's shoulder and carried away into the night.

Vicki never usually got up in the middle of the night, but she awoke and was suddenly hungry.

She looked over at Henry who was sleeping so peacefully that she softly kissed his forehead, rubbing her fingers gently over his chest and left him.

As she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to find Pierre there at the table, his head in his hands.

"Pierre?" Vicki said coming over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he turned his dark eyes to her, looking worn and weary.

"No, I'm hungry, or rather.." she said rubbing her tiny tummy,"THIS one is hungry." she said smiling.

"Would you care for something?" Vicki asked getting a box of cereal out of the cabinet. She poured herself a bowl of cocoa puffs, poured milk over it and curled up in a chair next to Pierre.

"What's wrong." Vicki stated rather than asked.

He just looked at her through sad eyes, so much on his mind.

"Are you worried that I'm angry, because I'm not." No,Vicki was quite relaxed.

"No, I would understand if you were, it's just, your mother and I..." she finished for him,"had a fight?" in between bites.

"Yes," he looked at her in awe at her ability to pick up on things.

"About?" Vicki asked, still eating her cereal.

Pierre sighed.

"About me." Vicki finished her cereal, tipping the bowl up to drink the milk. Pierre watched her with interest.

"What? That's the best part," she was referring to drinking the milk out of the bowl," now why are you fighting about me?" Vicki asked softly.

Pierre cleared his throat, shifting in his chair nervously.

"She wants me to tell you something, but I do not want to tell you for fear you will hate me."

She tilted her head at him, studying him.

"Go on..you can't stop there." she smiled hoping to relax him a little.

"You are aware I watched over you for a long time while you were growing up?" he asked.

She nodded and shrugged,"Yeah, so..other than the embarrassing club story, you haven't really told me much. And I'm hoping you didn't tell mother a few other things." Vicki raised her eyebrow at him.

"No, Victoria, that was the only one," he chuckled at her.

He paused then took her hand, a gesture that suprised her. She let him, knowing it comforted him to touch her. He looked so lost and frightened, a strange look for an old vampire.

"Victoria, I don't know how to say this, but when you were in college, I did something very wrong. I had no business."

"What? What could you have done that has caused you to worry so?" Vicki tried to think quickly of anything unusual that had happened while she was in college. Nothing stood out.

"You're father, Robert, he tried to make contact with you. He watched you for days, I watched him. I overheard him mumbling that he would have to kill you, to make things right."

Vicki leaned away from him, taking her hand. Pierre swallowed hard, tears forming in his eyes.

"I understand if you hate me, I will not expect forgiveness," he said lowering his eyes.

"What did you do Pierre?" Vicki asked, already knowing the answer never wavering her steely gaze from his face, although he had yet to look at her again.

"You know." he said finally meeting her gaze.

"I made him leave, never to return. He came back, only after he was possessed with power did my spell break from him. I am very sorry, it was not my place but I could not sit back while he killed you. I would have killed him then myself. He did not know you Victoria," he always called her by her full name. "I had no right, I'm not your father, but I just couldn't understand why a father would want to kill his own child. I still do not understand. You are a wonderful young woman, so strong and full of life."

Vicki was still in shock from the information.

She asked a random question," Why do you call me by my full name?"

Pierre did not answer, he stood up to leave visibly shaken.

Vicki stood up to block his exit. She came only to his chest, he was six feet tall. She had her hands on her hips knowing he wouldn't make her move.

"Sit." She commanded pointing to the chair. He did as he was told.

She leaned over closer to him,"I'm not sure exactly how I feel about this right now BUT, I do know this.."

She tilted his head back to make him look at her, "My mother is happy, happier than I have ever seen her in a long time. You have made her happy and I love you for that."

Vicki's voice started to tremble.

Vicki looked at Pierre. Here sat a man, a vampire, who had been more of a father to her than her own was. He loved her unconditionally, the very thing it takes to be a parent. "I do forgive you Peirre, you don't need to ask. You protected me. If you hadn't, well, I don't want to think about it."

He looked at her completely taken by surprise.

She smiled at him, not the reaction he was expecting.

He stood back up smiling down at her. Vicki took a step forward and hugged him tightly. She put her head on his chest, wrapped her arms around him and gave him the kind of hug a daughter would give a father. He was hesitant at first.

"I'm hugging you..." Vicki announced as if he weren't aware.

He wrapped his arms around her too, placing a soft fatherly kiss on the top of her head.

She pulled away and asked again, "Why do you use my full name?"

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

"No, I'm just.." Vicki heard her mother's voice behind her, "nosy?"

Vicki smiled a smart ass smile at her.

Marjory walked over to Pierre, putting her arms around his waist as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Because, your named after Pierre's mother." Marjory announced. Vicki's mouth fell open.

"Close your mouth Vicki, why are so shocked? Pierre is the love of my life.." Marjory said smiling up at him.

"I'm, well, surprised I guess." Vicki had more respect for them than ever before.

"Pierre, would it be okay if I called you Dad?" Vicki said suddenly, surprised at herself for saying it out loud. Damn these hormones!

Pierre had a lone tear trickle down his cheek and answered, "I would be honored."

Marjory looked at her daughter, amazed. Vicki, the hard stubborn tough chick, had a soft side in there somewhere. Wonders never cease...


	13. Finding Jasmine

Franklin woke up in a dark, dank room. It smelled of those lycan creatures. He knew that smell. He was revolted by it.

"He's awake," he heard a voice growl out. He then remembered what had happened earlier..he had been attacked. He started to scramble away but found he was chained to the wall. A face came into view. It was a very muscular looking male, long black wavy hair, big round black animal eyes peered at him.

"If it were up to me," he said through gritted teeth,"we would have old school justice. You should thank Jasmine, she has spared you."

It was then that Franklin saw his daughter. She stepped into what little light there was. She was stunning, not a day over twenty and yet, she had been gone for so many years. Her hair was down to her waist. Her skin was flawless. Tears rimmed her blue eyes. She was...pregnant?? Dear God, no.. no.. he thought over and over.

"Father, why? Why are you killing us?" She sobbed out.

"Us? You..you are one of them.?" he hissed out. He thought she had been killed by the one they called James, the werewolf that had a vampire brother, the man called Fitzroy, another abomination. Instead, in his horror, he realized she had been turned into one of them. He knew this James, he just thought the stories of the "vampire" were a joke until he saw Fitzroy in the paper with his wife. They helped the police, the creatures were everywhere, all kinds. He decided to start killing the lycan, then move on to the vampires.

"Get away from me, you...are not of God anymore..." Franklin turned his head, ashamed of what his daughter was. James came to stand beside her, putting his arm protectively around Jasmine.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, sir. But I love Jasmine. We love each other very much. We have a son and now, soon we will have another child together. I'm sorry you can't see that we are all of God's world."

Franklin spit at them..not a good idea. Blackness once again.

"Why is there an empty car parked outside?" Vicki said looking out of their front window. Being the suspicious PI she was, she always checked outside before exiting their home.

"And where is Gwen? Has she been in yet? That's not like her to be..." Vicki saw a note on the table by the couch.

"Oh sh..."

"Vicki!" Henry made a gesture..the kids were bounding in.

"Shoot.." She gave the note to Henry. Gwen had gone to see who was in the car, the note said if she wasn't back to go to her family's house. Henry and Vicki looked at each other, Vicki dialed Mike.

"Marjory," Henry started, "yes, I'll watch them, you guys go on." she waved him off. The twins clapped in excitement, they knew their grammy let them get away with much more than Aunt Gwen and their mother.

"I'm going with you," Pierre insisted. They knew better than to try and get Vicki to stay. Protection was the best thing they could offer.

Vicki told Mike what was going on. The best he could do was show up himself, he couldn't tell Crowley about the lycans.

"Jeez, Vic, just once..normal? Please?" she knew Mike was shaking his head on the other side of the phone. After she flipped her phone shut, she turned to Henry who was driving.

"So, what's the plan?"

Henry looked at her quickly then back to the road.

"Me? YOU are asking ME what's the plan? That's a switch." Henry shook his head.

"Yeah, well, since I'm not in full fighting form and I would really like to keep Gwen from murdering someone today, I need a good plan. Something diplomatic."

"As opposed to..??"

"Kicking ass?"

Pierre shook his head in the back seat..she would never change and he liked it that way...


	14. Break Down

Franklin woke up again, his head split, his lip swollen. He could only see out of one eye. Someone had beat the shit out of him, literally. He could hear soft sobbing.

"Please, don't hurt him anymore. He's my father," it was Jasmine's voice. Not his daughter, no, an animal.

"Let me go, you freaks." He yelled against his chains. A small woman came into view.

"Mr. Johns, my suggestion to you is that you calm down. There will be justice for my grandson Gregory. Many here wish to kill you outright, but that makes us no better a monster than you."

"You are all monsters! You took my daughter! One of you killed my wife..her mother," he gestured with his head to Jasmine, "when she was little! And then this...James..he took her from me too!! I HATE you! All of you!! Do you hear me!?" Franklin Johns had finally broken down.

So, that was it. A lycan had killed his wife and he thought one had killed his daughter as well. But to him, she was dead. She had become an animal.

Gwen could sense his pain, his hatred and his confusion.

"Jasmine is still your daughter. She chose to be turned, to be with James. She knew she couldn't tell you. She thought it better you thought she was dead. But when you started killing us, she could no longer condone this. That was my grandson, son's youngest child. You know what it feels like to lose a child. How do you think we feel right now?"

Franklin had stopped fighting for a moment. He looked as best he could with one eye at all of them. He didn't know what to think.

"Okay, you're right, I was acting out of vengeance, hatred. I don't know what I was thinking really," he put his head down where they couldn't see his face. Gwen did sense remorse, but she sensed something else as well. She just couldn't pin it down, too much emotion in the room.

Gwen approached him carefully.

"Are you ready to have your chains removed Mr. Johns? Answer carefully, remember, you are in our den now."

"Yes, I am. I have been foolish," he still had his head down, as if he was defeated.

Gwen began releasing his chains. The were five lycan in the room other than Gwen. James and Jasmine were there as well as the black haired one called Bryce, their was another huge one named Vin, who was bald, beautiful and full of rippling muscles and the third was Jack, the young boy Franklin tried to kill the night he almost killed Kevin.

"So far, Mr Johns," Gwen spoke to him as she was releasing him, "you've only killed one of us. Kevin survived, but you will still pay for that crime. We have spared you here, but you must face the justice system. The council does not want undue attention drawn to us, therefore, we agreed to let you go with Bryce and Vin to the police station, to turn yourself in."

Franklin Johns stood there, not moving or looking up. Vicki, Henry and Pierre had arrived just as Gwen removed the chains. As the lycan in the room turned to look at the three coming in, Johns took the opportunity to pull a small pistol from his sleeve where he had taped it down earlier in the night, so tightly that you could not feel it underneath his thick coat. He lifted his arm, using his other hand, he pulled the trigger aiming for Vin or Bryce. In slow motion, the silver bullet travelled toward them.

Unfortunately it missed..hitting Vicki instead..


	15. Mike to the Rescue

The look on everyone's face was pure horror. Vicki looked down at her shoulder, she had blood pouring from it. She looked back up at Henry and as she fell in slow motion, passing out from shock, Henry was their with vampiric speed to catch her. Henry put his hand to her neck, she was alive. He put his hand on her stomach, the baby was moving. Once it was determined he had not killed her, they all turned to Franklin. Jasmine rushed over to help Henry with Vicki.

Franklin Johns had a maniacal look on his face. He had not a clue as to what he had just done. All of them, the lycans and the vampire were growling at him. He was frantically ripping the gun off of his wrist.

"You have made a grave mistake Mr. Johns," growled Gwen," we offered you more than we should have and now you attack another family member?"

"HAH! So another werewolf dead...who cares??" he was clueless.

"I didn't say she was a lycan, I said she was a family member." Gwen said through clenched teeth.

Henry heard this exchange.."Please, put pressure on her shoulder." Jasmine nodded. She looked over at the man who used to be her father. She didn't know him anymore. He had become the monster, not her.

She looked down at the pregnant woman in her arms. She felt badly for her. She didn't even know her, vaguely she thought she looked familiar but she wasn't sure.

"I'm so sorry," Jasmine whispered to her, keeping pressure on the wound. It was bleeding so fast, she was afraid for her life and that of her baby's.

Henry was in front of Franklin just as Pierre had stepped in front of him too. Franklin shot at both of them. Nothing. They were vampires, not werewolves.

"So, I need to stake you freaks right?" Franklin was backing up, going nowhere fast.

"YOU shot my wife," Henry hissed, his fangs extended ready to tear this man's throat out.

"You shot MY daughter," Pierre also was vamped out. Franklin realized he might be in deep shit.

"Hey, I was aiming for the freaks not some human or is she? She's married to a vampire, got a vampire daddy..what kind of freak is she?" Franklin was sweating profusely, wild-eyed. Henry grabbed him by the throat.

"NO!" Henry heard Mike's voice, he turned around to see him standing there his gun drawn.

"Put him down, Fitzroy, let me handle this." Henry looked back at the man who may have killed Vicki, their unborn child or both.

"Saved for now.." Henry said throwing the man against the wall.

"He's all yours detective, but so you know, he shot Vicki," Henry said walking past Mike back to Vicki. Pierre kept glancing over at her lying on the floor.

"Really? Well, gee, hate to say this but anyone here got a problem with self-defense?" Mike was steaming.

The man laughed, laughed like a crazy man,"You can't shoot me dumb-ass, I didn't try to shoot you."

Mike fired off three rounds, hitting Franklin once in the shoulder, once in the knee and once in the stomach.

"Funny, I could have sworn you did," Mike looked around," right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

At least this case would be easy..victim dead, case closed.

Mike ran over to Vicki, who was still unconscious.

"How is she doing?" Mike asked. Gwen had come over with towels, someone had already dialed for help.

Henry was clenching his jaw, his eyes fearful.

Pierre was holding Vicki's hand, stroking it.

"Please, Victoria, you cannot leave us. Not know, not ever," Pierre looked every bit the worried father. "Besides, your mother will kill us both if we do not bring you and her grandchild home safe."

"Vicki, please hang on, don't give up.." Henry said, kissing her forehead. She had lost a lot of blood.

"Mike, I'm going to do something you aren't going to like, you might want to leave or turn away," Henry told him.

"Aw hell, you gonna make her drink your blood?" Mike rubbed his head, "just do it, do whatever it takes, I don't give a damn, don't you let her die or I'd never forgive you."

Henry nodded. He knew if he could give Vicki just a little of his blood, it might help her until she got to the hospital. He wasn't sure it would help the baby though. He had to come to terms with the fact he might lose his child, but he couldn't think about that now.

Using his fangs, he punctured his wrist. He put it to Vicki's mouth, willing her to drink.

Gwen had brought fresh towels. Vicki's lips moved very little over Henry's wrist.

"Come one Vicki, drink my love." Henry's face was wet with his tears, what would he do if he lost her?


	16. Baby Name

It was complete chaos for a few minutes at the house. The ambulance arrived, taking Vicki away with Henry in hot pursuit. Mike stayed behind giving a report, which all agreed to, to the arriving police officers. The medical examiner came and took Franklin's body away, but not before Jasmine stood over her father, one last time.

"You aren't the man I knew, my father is gone, he was gone long ago." she said as she touched his hand.

She turned to James and melted herself into him, he hugged her tightly. He would have to see to the ones who had come to help them. He felt badly that his brother's wife was shot and even worse, that Henry didn't even know that he was his brother.

Henry didn't want to tell Marjory anything until he knew for sure what was happening. No need in undue worry.

Upon arriving at the hospital, the hospital staff worked quickly to get Vicki into a room.

"Sir, we will have to ask you to wait out here.." Henry growled, wanting to persuade each one of them to let him in. He thought better of it, no need to alarm an entire hospital. He could hear them so that was comforing..

"Vitals good.. BP 120 over 64, heart rate 62, hang another unit of blood, check fetal monitor..

That's what Henry was listening for..the baby's heartbeat. He could make out the faint fast rhythm, it sounded strong. In the mele earlier, he couldn't tell whose was doing what. He decided he had better call Marjory now, before she found out and killed him for not telling her right away.

"Marjory? I've got some news...no, not good but not too bad either..." he went on to explain, silence greeted him.

"I'm on my way." was her response.

"What about the twins?" Henry knew she was alone with them, or he thought she was.

"Gwen is here now, she just walked in," she paused, then added,"Henry, she will be fine. The baby will be fine, be strong for her, okay?"

Henry could hear the strain of Marjory's voice through the phone line. He stared down at his cell phone long after he had hung up. He felt so helpless. So strong, so old and yet, helpless. All he could was wait.

He paced the waiting area. Marjory must have flown over as she and Pierre arrived at the same time.

He looked up through worried, pained eyes relieved they had arrived.

"How is she?" Marjory asked, hugging Henry. She thought he looked like he needed a hug, she needed one herself. Pierre searched Henry's face for any sign that he knew something bad.

"No news yet."

"No news is good news." Marjory smiled weakly at him. She crossed her arms and began to pace as well.

After what seemed like an eternity, the nurse came out.

"Mr. Fitzroy?"

"Yes?" Henry was in front of her so fast she never saw him move. The nurse shook her head, she must really be tired tonight.

"You may come see your wife now," the nurse turned to leave. Henry turned back to Pierre and Marjory.

"You go ahead Henry, we'll wait, but hurry," Marjory gave him Vicki look.

The nurse walked Henry into Vicki's room. She looked as though she were just sleeping, except of course for all of the monitors. She had a bandage on her shoulder, the bullet had gone straight through. That was good, no rickashaying in her body which would have been dangerous. Henry listened to the clippety-clacking of the tiny heartbeat on the fetal monitor. He gently sat down beside her on the bed, taking her hand to his mouth and kissing it. He lay his other hand on her belly momentarily, enjoying the feel of his child moving within her.

"She should be waking up soon. She was lucky, no damage anywhere at all, just where the bullet went in and out. The baby seems strong. The doctor will be in momentarily, Dr. Morton has ordered a sonogram, just to be sure. If you need anything, push the button."

"Thank you," Henry whispered.

The door closed softly behind the nurse, Henry turned back to Vicki.

"Vicki," Henry spoke softly, pushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Yes?" she whispered turning her head toward him, her eyes droopy from medication.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, I didn't mean to wake you," Henry was relieved though that she had responded to him.

Vicki slowly reached down for her stomach, making sure things were okay. It didn't register with her yet that the beeping she was hearing was the baby. She opened her eyes more and looked at Henry.

"I hope you killed the fucker that shot me."

Henry grinned at her, "No, but Mike did."

"Mike was there? Well, leave it to one of my men to take care of business." She looked at Henry, she could tell he had been crying.

"Why are you crying? Is something wrong with the baby?" Vicki frowned, her hand protectively on her stomach. She could feel the baby moving, but she wanted conformation.

"No, I mean, I think everything is okay. The doctor ordered a sonogram, just to be sure. So far though, everything looks good. You were lucky."

"No, that creep was lucky Mike killed him before I got better. You'll have to fill me in later."

Henry leaned over, putting his free hand on the other side of Vicki, her hand moving to his bicep, squeezing it tightly. He kissed her softly, just his lips pressed against hers.

"Don't ever get shot again, do you hear me?" Henry said only inches from her face.

"Yeah, well, I can't promise anything, but it's not fun for me either." She smiled at him.

The door opened and a technician was dragging the sonogram machine in.

"Howdy folks! How ya'll doin'?" He was obviously from the south.

Vicki and Henry looked at each other and had a silent laugh at his accent. After what they had been through, his southern ease was a nice change.

"My name's Houston, yep I'm from Texas, and I'll be checkin' out the little fella here,"

"Or girlie," Henry corrected him in a fake drawl.

"Yep yer right," he continued setting up the machine. He lifted the sheet, tucking it down and squirting the warm gel on her.

"Allright, ya'll ready to see yer baby?" Houston smiled a big toothy grin.

They both nodded.

"Before I start here, I always ask, do ya wanna know what it is?"

"Yes, we do but most of all, we just want to make sure the baby is okay first," Vicki answered, being careful as not to say "he" or "she" since she already knew.

"Okey-dokey.." he put the wand on he stomach, the baby immediately came into view.

"You shore got a tiny stomach, ma'am, you shore 'bout that due date?" he asked Vicki.

Vicki looked at Henry.

"Definitely, I could probably pinpoint it to the night."

Henry was holding Vicki's hand with both of his staring at the screen intently.

Houston did several measurements, was hmmg and ummmg, making Vicki and Henry a little nervous.

"Sir, is everything okay?" Henry finally asked, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Oh..Oh yeah, just doing some measurin' and calculatin'..so looks here like you got pregnant about April fourteenth or fifteenth, puts you due in late January, sound 'bout right?"

"Perfect," Henry smiled, looking over at Vicki. Conformation, she had gotten pregnant in London, probably on their last night there.

He also reassurred them that the baby was in excellent condition. The doctor had been concerned about Vicki's blood loss and what effect that would have on the baby. Fortunately, it was perfect, nothing at all amiss.

"Okay, now ya wanna know what to name yer little one here?" He smiled that big toothy grin again.

"Just one?" Henry teased Vicki.

"Yep..so what's your boy's name?" he asked.

"Oh, well, we uh.." Henry stammered, they hadn't really discussed that.

He looked at Vicki, she was biting her lip trying not to smile.

"Cuz yer not gonna need it..it's a girl!" Houston chuckled to himself.

"Aww, man, I never git tired of that.." he said cleaning off Vicki's belly, rolling up all of stuff and getting ready to leave.

"Well, congratualtions ya'll," he said exiting the room.

Henry turned back to face Vicki. She inched herself up in the bed, trying to sit up. She made a face and Henry put is hands tenderly under her arms, lifting her the rest of the way. He knew it would be pointless to tell her to stop.

"You knew, all along, you knew and you wouldn't tell me." Henry smiled at Vicki.

"Well, that would take the fun out of seeing the look on your face." She pulled him down to kiss her.

"So, London Elizabeth, is that still okay?" He asked.

"Gee, I don't know..." she traced her finger over his lips, then pulled him into another kiss.

"Get a room.."

Vicki pulled away from Henry to see her mother and Pierre standing in the doorway.

"How long have you two been there?" Vicki demanded.

"Long enough to know that you have another little Vicki on the way.." her mother smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Vicki got to go home the next day. Henry convinced the doctors it would be best for all if they let her go. Besides, she was healing rather quickly and Henry didn't want suspicions raised.

When Henry arrived home with Vicki, he noticed a strange car parked out front.

Henry frowned, "Whose car is that?" he said aloud.

"I don't know," Vicki said stretching her left arm. Her right was still in a sling, she was glad that she wasn't hit in her left shoulder, her dominant arm.

Henry called into the house first before taking Vicki out of the car. He shut the phone and told Vicki it was fine. Henry came around to Vicki's side, opening the door for her. She didn't argue as she was still a little tired from her ordeal.

"It's someone we both want to meet," Henry smiled.

Upon entering the house, the twins carefully walked over to their mother. Gwen had explained to them that a very bad man had hurt her but she was okay and so was the baby.

"Mommy, what happened to the bad man that hurt you?" Abbie asked Vicki, looking very serious.

Vicki thought for a moment before she answered not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Well, Mike took care of him for us. The police are handling everything." She smiled at Abbie. Ward stood back somewhat, he was not happy that his mother had been injured.

"Well, he should have killed the bas.." Vicki looked at her daughter, daring her to say it," I was going to say bad man. Not the other "b" word." she finished, trying her best to sound innocent.

"Abbie," Henry picked her up and held her, "we can't just go around killing people because they try to hurt us."

"Why not? He tried to kill my mommy and my baby sister," Abbie was so defiant..wonder why.

"She's got a point dad," Vicki smiled at Henry, batting her eyes.

"Not helping dear," Henry smiled sarcastically at Vicki.

"Well, I say let's all get something to eat and let Vicki rest. Besides, we have new family to meet," Marjory interjected them all, trying to get Abbie's mind off of vengeance of her own.

Vicki started toward the couch, she just wanted to sink into it and enjoy her family.

Ward climbed up beside her, laying his head on her stomach. London kicked him, he jerked up as she did. He looked up at Vicki, tears welling up in his big blue eyes.

"Mommy, don't scare me like that again okay?" He was so much like Henry, it tugged at Vicki's heartstrings. Abbie, like her, just wanted to kill the bad man, Ward, like Henry, wanted Vicki to be safe.

"I'll do my best Ward," she had to wipe tears of her own along with his, "so, what do you think about having a little sister?"

Ward rolled his eyes, "Can you change it for a boy?"

Abbie stuck her tongue out at Ward, he returned the gesture.

"Uh, no sweetie, doesn't work that way, but grammy is having a boy, won't you like that?" Ward already knew that, but he wanted a brother.

"Yeah, I guess but next time, please order a boy okay?" Vicki laughed..next time..she didn't know about that.

James and Jasmine came into the living room from out back. They had been at Gwen's little house.

"Henry, Vicki meet James and Jasmine, officially that is and this is their son, Jaxon. This is the Richmond family," Richmond. He had chosen that to use as his name to connect himself to Henry.

James looked very much like Henry, but just a little taller and lighter. His hair was blonde, his eyes the same blue as Henry's and the same cleft in his chin. They shook hands at first, it was a little awkward.

"So glad to finally meet you Henry and let me say thank you, thank you for saving our family," Henry nodded his head, being ever the princely diplomat he was.

"I'm so sorry, Vicki, I"m so sorry about.." Jasmine couldn't finish. She had begun to cry.

"Why don't we take the kids out with us Marjory," All three children bounded out behind Gwen and Marjory to the backyard. The twins were eargerly telling Jaxon about their play yard. Jaxon was the same age as the twins. Jasmine and James had waited a long time to have children. Jasmine had hoped for many years that her father would eventually let go of his anger. When he didn't, they gave up and decided to forge on with their lives.

James explained to Henry that he had been infected by lycan as a teen while out hunting. He was born two years before Henry so technically, even though he was only fifteen when he was changed, he was still Henry's older brother.

"Why have you not come forward before now?" Henry asked.

Henry had taken a spot beside Vicki on the couch, she was laying in his arms, her head resting on his chest. She listened to the beat of his heart, it was almost putting her to sleep.

"Because, mother came to me in a dream and told me to wait," James said without hesitating.

"We have the same mother?" Henry was stunned. He assumed it was on his father's side.

"Yes, but I was the product of a teen affair, so I was raised by our mother's older sister, as her son. I didn't find out until much later about the true nature of my birth. I was not angry, I had a good life. Our mother was a good woman, she was loving and kind, that's what I remember of her." James smiled.

Vicki watched Jasmine through all of this. She noticed that Jasmine wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Jasmine," Vicki finally said, "what's wrong?"

"I...I...my father, he almost killed you..or your baby..I'm so embarrassed and ashamed." Jasmine answered, her voice shaky.

"Jasmine, I have learned something recently, you cannot judge others by their father's actions," she said softly, shifting to a more comfortable position on Henry.

"I know but.." Jasmine started.

"The man I thought was my father, wasn't and man I didn't know was my father, is, so as we've often said in this little dysfunctional clan we have here," Vicki smiled, "family isn't always about blood."

This seemed to calm Jasmine somewhat. It would take time. There would be a lot to learn about James and his family. Henry was overwhelmed by it all, thankful that Vicki was okay as well as the baby, finding out he had a brother, so much to take in.

Coreen stopped by for just a few moments to check on Vicki. She was thrilled to find out about James and Henry.

"This is so cool, a vampire and a lycan- brothers..wow!" She lightly kissed Vicki on the forehead, much to Vicki's chagrin.

"Oh, and don't forget, we've got a wedding.." she said as she left the house.

"We really should be going, Vicki needs her rest." James and Jasmine stood up.

Henry and Vicki started to get up, but James told them to sit down.

"Please, rest. We will have time to catch up later. " Henry nodded in agreement, James and Jasmine retrieved Jaxon and left.

Gwen took the children in for baths and bedtime. This was one night that Henry and Vicki would let her read the bedtime story and put them in for the night. They kissed both of their parents goodnight, told them they loved them and then went to bed.

"I wonder what this one will be like?" Vicki thought aloud.

"You mean London?" Henry smiled at her, resting his hand on her stomach, then rubbing small circles over it.

"Yes, London, if you insist.." she knew that's what it would be as soon as she had sensed it was a girl.

"I don't know, but I'll be fine with however, whatever.." Henry was still rubbing cirlces on her belly.

"What if she's just human or just has magical ability, no fangs or powers?" Vicki asked, her eyes widening for effect.

Henry shook his head at her, then kissed her deeply for he first time in two days, exploring her mouth as he had wanted to since he first saw her in the hospital.

Marjory and Pierre brought Vicki and Henry food on trays into the living room.

"Are we interrupting?" Marjory said sweetly.

"Yes.." Vicki said.."but I'm more hungry for food right now."

Marjory rolled her eyes..she would get her back later.

"Wow, I should get shot more often, curb service," was Vicki's way of saying thank you.

"If you ever put yourself in that kind of danger again," Marjory said to her daughter.

"What? You'll ground me?" Vicki smiled at her.

"Like that worked so well before," Pierre said, slipping his hand into Marjory's.

Vicki shot him a look, he just grinned...

"I think we should head to bed now," Pierre said to Marjory, winking at Vicki as he turned her mother around.

"Yes, I need some relaxtion, " Marjory's turn to irritate.

It worked..

"Ahh, mom, I"m tryin' to eat here!!"

Henry looked around at this family, he was so lucky, so blessed or was it cursed??

He looked at Vicki, "I love you," he said kissing her on the head.

"I have no idea why.." she laughed.

The end...for now!!


End file.
